In Love with the Celtic Warrior
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Casidy is put into a storyline with Sheamus. Sheamus adores Cassidy and Cassidy feels the same. There's just one problem. Cassidy's father DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I promised WhintneySheree that this would be up a long time ago, I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sheamus, Triple H, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Michelle McCool, Layla El, or Maryse, they are all property of themselves and their gimmicks/names are property of themselves/WWE. No harm was intended by this story.**

**I do not own Cassidy either. She belongs to WhitneySheree. : )**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Love With the Celtic Warrior<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

Cassidy McMahon walked down the hallway of the WWE headquarters in Connecticut. She had received a call from her grandfather Vince McMahon, he told her to meet him at his office at two o'clock sharp. It was now One fifty and she was running ahead of schedule. The only noise in the hallway was the sound of her black Louis Vuitton leather pumps on the Australian Cyprus floors. She ran her nail down the touch screen of her i-phone. No messages. That was a first. She was so busy looking at her phone She didn't see the Man walking down the hall opposite her, reading the set list.

The two collided and he grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. She looked up to apologize and found herself looking into the beautiful green eyes of none other than Sheamus. He smiled at her. "Sorry lass, are you alright?"

"Fine Stephen, I'm sorry too."

"Where are you off too?" he asked.

"I have a meeting with my Grandfather" she said.

"Well than lass, I should probably let you go"

"I'll see you tonight Stephen" she said.

She went to walk away but he gently grabbed her arm "Hey lass, a group of us are going out tonight would you come with us"

She smiled at the Irishman and nodded. "I'd love to, thanks"

He nodded and released her arm and turned and walked away. She smiled; he is so sweet and so handsome.

Cassidy knocked on her the door to her Grandfather's office. She heard him say 'come in Cassidy'. She walked in and closed the door and took a seat in front of him "Hi Grandpa" she said smiling.

"Hello Cassidy." He smiled back. Cassidy had always been close to her grandfather. "We need to discuss your story-line."

She smiled "Okay". She couldn't wait to see what her grandfather had come up with for her this time.

"You're going to start a story-line with one of the superstars."

She smiled she wondered which one it was going to be. She knew most of them well because of her family but she was closest to her dad's friends Shawn, John, Randy and of course Stephen. "Who will I be working with" she asked excitedly.

Vince opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything there was another knock at the door. He smiled and said "Come in"

Cassidy spun around in her seat to see who was at the door. She smiled when the door opened and Stephen walked in. He looked at her and smiled and closed the door and sat beside her. "Hello again lass" he said "Mr. McMahon" he nodded.

"Stephen, Cassidy you two are going to be working together" Vince said handing them their scripts. "You can go now"

"Thanks Grandpa" Cassidy said and stood up. She smiled at Stephen who smiled back. Than they left, "well I guess I'll see you out there Stephen" she said with a smile and walked down the hallway toward the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Stephen watched Cassidy leave. She was so beautiful; he couldn't believe McMahon had chosen him to work with her. He was so lucky, anyone on the roster would've killed to work with Cassidy, she was beautiful, talented, and she had connections. He didn't care about her connections; he did care about her though. He smiled and walked toward the parking lot as well. He adored Cassidy; there was just one thing that stood in the way, her father, his friend, triple H.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay thanks to WhitneySheree, Sonib89, LilHellin, and xMyHeartShine, for the reviews, I really appreicate it. **

* * *

><p>Cassidy looked up at the lights while lying on her back in the ring. She could hear the fans cheering, the referee counting and Eve getting to her feet. She slowly stood holding the ropes. This had been the longest diva's match in years and the fans loved it. Eve hit Cassidy in the back, knocking her over the ropes and sending her toppling to the floor. Cassidy looked up at Eve with narrowed eyes, She jumped up on the apron and grabbed Eve and performed a suplex onto the floor outside the ring. She slowly stood up, holding her back and jumped back up on the ring, as Eve was standing she performed a suicide dive knocking Eve into the barriers. Cassidy rolled back into the ring. The referee began to count.<p>

_One…._

_Two…._

Eve started to stir.

_Three….. _

_Four…. _

_Five..._

Eve was standing up_. _

_Six… _

_Seven…._

_Eight….._

Eve rolled back into the ring. Cassidy kicked Eve in the side as she rolled into the ring. Eve slowly stood up and hit Cassidy, smacking her across the face. Cassidy stumbled but caught herself and kicked Eve. Eve knocked her down and hit her. Eve went up to the top and performed her finisher. She went to pin Cassidy

_**It's a shameful thing. . . .**_

Eve stood up without pinning Cassidy and watched as Sheamus walked down the ramp. He stood at the edge of the ring apron, Eve yelled at him to leave. While Eve was distracted Cassidy did a roll up for the three count and the win.

_**Your winner and new Diva's Champion Cassidy. . .**_

The referee handed Cassidy the belt and she held it up in the air. Eve rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Sheamus got in the ring and held Cassidy's hand in victory. She smiled out at the audience, before leaving up the ramp with Sheamus by her side.

Once they were backstage she hugged Sheamus, "Thanks Stephen."

"Aye, lass, it's my job right." He laughed and hugged her back.

"Are we still going out with all of the other wrestlers?"

"Yes, are you still coming lass?"

"Of course I'm still coming." She smiled as she handed her belt over to a passing stage hand.

"Well than lass, I better go change then." He said and smiled.

"Me too" she laughed, "I'll meet you out back when the show is over?"

"Alright Lass." He smiled and walked toward his dressing room. Cassidy turned and ran off in the direction of the diva's locker room where she found her friends, Maryse, Michelle, and Layla all watching the match on the large monitor.

"Great Job Cassidy" Michelle said as she hugged her. "You look excited, what's going on?" she asked looking at her friend with inquisitive eyes.

"I'm going out with Sheamus and some other superstars after the show." She said excitedly.

"Oh! Did he ask you to come?" Maryse asked her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, he did" Cassidy said laughing as all of her friends hugged her. "Guys, I have to get ready." She laughed hugging them back.

"Don't worry we'll help you find something perfect to wear." Michelle said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: okay guys, i know it was short but I really felt like the get-together after the show should be a different chapter, hoped you liked this one. xdanie_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to WhitneySheree, xMyHeartShine, Sonib89 and LilHellin for the reviews on chapter 2. **

**This story is going to be ten chapters. I'm going to try my hardest to update it more frequently than I do now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Cassidy spun around in front of her friends, she, with the help of Maryse, Michelle, and Layla had picked a dark green dress by designer Antonio Marras. It fell a little bit below her knees, with a square neckline and thin straps that showed off her arms and shoulders. "You look gorgeous Cass" Maryse said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Ryse, let's hope Stephen thinks so."

"He will." Michelle assured her.

Cassidy thanked her friends for their help and went to meet Stephen outside. She found him waiting out back near the parking lot. He was wearing jeans, a dark blue button down shirt and a charcoal gray vest. She walked over to him and he smiled. "You look amazing Cassidy" he said taking her hand and leading her toward his rental vehicle.

"Thanks Stephen, You look handsome." She smiled when he opened the door for her and got in. "Thank you, what a gentleman"

He smiled back and closed the door before walking around and getting in the driver's side. "Are you ready Cass?" he said with a smile.

"I'm ready" She smiled. He nodded and pulled the car out of its parking space and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later they were at a packed night club, sitting at a booth with a group of other superstars and divas. Randy Orton was there, with his girlfriend Barbie, aka Kelly Kelly. Barbie smiled when she saw Cassidy and waved them over. They sat with them at a booth in the far corner of the club. "You look beautiful Cassidy" Barbie smiled at her. Barbie was dressed in a short sleeveless black dress and silver heels. She was sitting with Randy who was talking to Cody, who was in the boot next to them with his girlfriend April Mendez, aka AJ Lee. AJ waved at Cassidy but did not speak to her.<p>

"Thanks B, I'm glad you think so" Cassidy smiled.

The blond nodded her head and smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Congratulations on winning the Championship"

"Thanks." Cassidy smiled.

"Cass, would you liked to dance?" Stephen asked her.

"You can dance?" She said, teasing.

He laughed and got up and took her hand. They went out to the floor and danced.

* * *

><p>Stephen smiled as he danced with Cassidy. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. "I'm glad we were put in this story line lass." He said.<p>

"So am I." she said with a smile.

"I'm happy I'll be spending more time with you Cassidy." He said. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He felt like he was going crazy holding it in but he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Paul. He had been friends with Paul for a long time now and he was sure that dating his daughter would only create hostility in their friendship.

He sighed, but he was in love with Cassidy.

"Are you okay Stephen?" she asked.

He forced a smile and nodded. "I'm great lass."

"Why don't we go for a walk, it's really loud in here."

He nodded and followed her out the door. He draped his jacket he brought with him over her shoulders and wrapped his arm around her back. "I'm glad you came out with me tonight lass."

"I'm glad too." She smiled as they walked. "I'm having a lot of fun."

"I'm happy to hear that lass. As long as you are happy. . ." he stopped. He didn't finish with "I am happy" he wasn't dating her, and he didn't want to creep her out. They had been friends for a while and he hoped he could convince her to be his girlfriend, but that didn't seem like the best strategy.

"I'm very happy" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you for inviting me Stephen."

"It was my pleasure lass, trust me." He smiled. "Cassidy. . ."

"Yes Stephen."

"I know we're friends, and I'm friends with your father, but. . ." he sighed, but smiled, he knew he had to tell her, and if he didn't do it now he never would. "I really adore you Cass."

* * *

><p>Cassidy looked up at Stephen, had he just said he liked her. Her heart started beating faster. She couldn't believe it. She smiled at him. "I like you too Stephen."<p>

She smiled when he smiled. "So it wouldn't be inappropriate to ask you to be my girlfriend, would it?" he said with a smirk.

She laughed and shook her head. "No it wouldn't"

He smiled. "Would you say yes?" he asked wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes I would."

"Then will you?" he asked.

"I'd love too."

She smiled and walked with Stephen back to her car. She had the perfect job, she had the belt, and now she had the man of her dreams, what could possibly go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to Sonib89, WhitneySheree, cassiemanson, xMyHeartShine for the reviews on chapter 3

* * *

><p>Monday Night Raw<p>

Cassidy ran down the corridor, her Prada heels clicking against the concrete floors. She ran toward the stage curtain where Stephen was waiting for her, anxiously tapping his foot. She grabbed her diva's championship from a stage hand as she ran. "There you are!" Stephen said with a smile and a sigh of relief. "I didn't think you were going to make it in time for the match."

"It's my dad's fault; he had me in his office making plans for their big anniversary party this weekend." She sighed, she loved her dad but when he decided he was going to work on something, nothing stood in his way, and at that moment that included Stephens match against Randy Orton for the WWE Championship.

"Well, I'm not going to pick a fight with the boss." He chuckled.

"Chicken." She teased, as she laced her arm through his and his entrance music started. She walked down the ramp with him and took her seat at the announce table where she shook hands with Jerry and Cole before setting her diva's championship down. She watched the boys square off in the ring, the bell rang and they started to brawl. She watched as Randy and Sheamus exchanged blows; Randy backed Sheamus into a corner, the referee tried to make him move and when Randy backed off Sheamus hit him with a clothesline. When Randy was starting to get back up Sheamus went for the brogue kick but Randy moved sending Sheamus toppling over the ropes. Cassidy watched as he rolled on the floor in front of the announce table, holding his knee, which he had landed on. Randy got out of the ring and pulled him back up and shoved him back into the ring. Randy went for the RKO but Sheamus countered. Sheamus hit Randy with another clothesline and Randy rolled out of the ring. Sheamus got out of the ring and clotheslined Randy into the barricades, than shoved him into the steel ring post. Randy grabbed his shoulder. Sheamus grabbed Randy and shoved him back into the ring just as the referee reached a seven count. Cassidy watched as Sheamus tried for the pin but Randy kicked out at two. Sheamus yelled at the referee before pulling Randy up and kicking him. He shoved him into the ropes Randy came back and tackled him punching him repeatedly. Randy got up, ready for the RKO; Sheamus slowly got up Randy did the RKO and went for the pin but Sheamus kicked out. Sheamus rolled out of the Ring to collect himself. Randy stayed in the ring, waiting for Sheamus to come back so he could hit him with another RKO. Sheamus climbed back in the ring and hit him with the brogue kick. He pinned Randy for a three count and the win. The referee gave Sheamus the belt and held his hand up in victory.

Cassidy jumped into the ring and hugged Sheamus, smiling. She was so happy he won the belt. Hell, even if she knew he was going to win it, sitting front row and watching him win it was amazing. They made their way back stage where they both handed their belts off to a stage hand. "You did great Stephen, congratulations."

"Thank you lass, it seems I have a lucky charm." He said.

"And what is that?"

"You of course." He said. "Don't be silly Lass, what else would it be."

She smiled at him and walked with him to the locker rooms. "Hey Stephen, my parent's anniversary party is this weekend, do you think you would come with me?"

"As your date?"

"Yes, as my date! Who's being silly now?" She said with a giggle.

"I'm not sure how much your dad will like that, but I'd love to lass. I'll be there."

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Stephen" she said with a smile and kissed him.

"What the HELL do you two think you are doing?" they heard a loud scream and quickly pulled away from each other.

Cassidy looked at her dad. "Dad, it's no big deal. Stephen and I are. . ."

"No big deal Cassidy? It is a big deal."

"Wait a minute Paul don't yell at her, I asked her out. I'm quite smitten with your daughter, I knew you wouldn't like it. . . "

"I think that is an understatement Stephen! I HATE it, you stay away from my daughter, once you are done in the ring you keep away from her!" He yelled. "or you will pay."

With that Triple H turned and walked toward the ring leaving Cassidy and Stephen staring at each other with wide eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: thanks to **xMyHeartShine, WhitneySheree, and Sonib89** for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>_

Stephen was standing alone, lifting weights when Paul came over and picked up a set of weights, taking the weight bench next to him. "Hey Stephen" he said as he began to lift the weights.

Stephen looked at his friends strangely, the day before he had yelled at and threatened him and now he was acting as if nothing was wrong? "Hello Paul, how are you doing?"

Paul chuckled as he lifted the weight than slowly brought it back down. He shook his head and looked at Stephen. "I love my wife dearly but she is going to drive me mad" he said.

"What's wrong with Stephanie?" Stephen asked, eyeing his best friend curiously.

"This anniversary party, she is driving me crazy with all of the planning. The color of the table clothes, what food we should serve, should the party be inside or outside, should we have a band, should we have candles or lanterns, what dress should she wear?" Paul shook his head. "Why are woman so complicated, It's not like it's the wedding or something, it's just an anniversary party."

"I don't know Fella." Sheamus said. It was now clear to Stephen that Hunter was not angry with him because he was too stressed out trying to plan the party.

"Are you going to come, I know it's short notice, the party being this Saturday and all but with the superstars on the road it's impossible to send them an invitation. She said she was going to send an e-invite, or something, but I don't know if she ever did it or not." Hunter sighed and looked at Stephen. "Did you get an e-invite?"

Stephen chuckled. "No, actually, Cassidy invited me." He said, instantly regretting the statement. He shouldn't have brought up Cassidy, it was bound to set Paul off again.

"Really, that's strange, I didn't know Stephanie had Cassidy inviting people, has she invited any of the other superstars?" He asked Stephen.

"Well, I don't believe so, no" Stephen said frowning, what had he gotten himself into?

"Well what makes you so special, that she invited you?" Paul said. Stephen noticed that his eyes were narrowed and his brow was slightly furrowed. This was not going to end well for Stephen and it was his own fault. He had backed himself into a corner by opening his stupid mouth.

"Well, Paul, don't be angry, Cassidy asked me to be her date to the party Saturday" Stephen said. He sat his weights down and eyed his friend wearily, he wasn't sure what to expect, but he was certain that it would not be pleasant.

"She what? Why would she do that Stephen?" Paul asked setting his weight down and standing up.

Stephen sighed. "She asked me to be her date, because we are dating Paul. Cassidy and I told you this last night. I really care about Cass and I asked the lass out last week and she agreed." Stephen said, he was ready for the backlash he knew he would receive; whatever it might possibly be.

"I thought I told you last night to stay away from my daughter Stephen" Paul moved closer to Stephen his face only a few inches from Stephen's. "I thought I told you if you didn't leave her alone you would pay"

Stephen could understand why Paul was angry, Cassidy was his daughter and he was supposed to be his friend, but that didn't change the way Stephen felt about Cassidy. "I'm sorry Paul, but that's not going to happen. I told you how I feel about your daughter, and she feels the same way about me, and there is nothing you can do about it." Stephen didn't budge; he wasn't going to let Paul scare him away from the woman he was in love with.

"You betrayed me and you think I'm just going to sit by and be okay with that Stephen. Cassidy is my daughter; you were supposed to be my friend!" Paul screamed at him. "You will regret this Stephen; you have no idea how much you will regret this."

"C'mon Paul; I know how you feel, but at least you know Cass is with someone who will never hurt her. I love your daughter and you know I would never hurt her, you would think that would make you happy"

Stephen fell backward when Paul's fist collided with his jaw. When he was finally standing again Paul was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks to xMyHeartShine, WhitneySheree, and Sonib89 for the reviews on chapter 5. _

_Sorry this update has taken a while_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

Later that day, Stephen walked into the arena, prepared for the Smackdown taping, even though his match had been a last minute add in. He dropped his duffel bag on the bench in his locker room and pulled out his ring attire. What was this match going to be anyway, no one had informed him?

~|x|~

_**It's a shameful thing, lost your head, a careless man. . . **_

Stephen and Cassidy walked down the ramp together, her arm laced through his, their belts tossed over their shoulders. Stephen noticed that Cassidy was as clueless as he was about what this match would be.

He didn't like being not being informed. He went through the ropes as Cassidy sat on them, than he stepped on them so she could go through. He held up his belt than wrapped his arm around Cassidy.

_**It's time to play the game. . . **_

Stephen watched as Paul, carrying a microphone, walked out and stood on the top of the ramp. Stephen looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Cassidy looked as shocked as he felt.

She really hadn't known that this was going to happen. . .

So what was Paul planning?

"Sheamus, no one, absolutely no one will take advantage of my daughter. I told you if you chose to stick around you would be sorry." Triple H walked down to the ring, dropping the microphone as he went.

_**The following is a no-disqualification, falls count anywhere match. **_

Sheamus helped Cassidy out of the ring and handed his belt over to the referee. He stood, staring at Paul; when the bell rang he didn't have much of a chance to react because Hunter was already tackling him and punching him.

Stephen had never seen Paul so angry, he shoved him off and kicked him out of the ring, staring at him shocked. Had his best friend completely lost his mind?

Hunter seized him by the boot and yanked him out of the ring and punched him in the jaw again, sending sharp pains through his already sore jaw. He could hear Cassidy yelling at her dad but he wasn't sure what she was saying. Sheamus kicked Paul in the stomach and then kneed him in the face. He went for the pin but Hunter kicked out. Sheamus sighed and ran his fingers through his red hair.

He couldn't believe this was happening; he never wanted to fight with his best friend. . .

But he wasn't about to give up Cassidy anyway.

He grabbed Hunter and pulled him up before shoving him into the steel post. When he went to clothesline Hunter, Hunter moved and Sheamus hit, and fell over the steel steps. He got up and Hunter clotheslined him into the barricades.

He held his side, and moved out of the way when Hunter tried to clothesline him again. He punched Hunter and Hunter punched him back. They battled their way up the ramp and out to the back. Stephen could still hear the fans screaming as he fought with Hunter.

He shoved Hunter into a table, which broke as Hunter fell over it. He pulled him off and went for the pin again but Hunter, again, kicked out.

He pulled Hunter up and was about to do a back breaker when Hunter shoved him back into the wall. He moved out of the way when Hunter went to punch him. He did the brogue kick, sending Hunter toppling over a stage cart.

Sheamus pinned Hunter for the three count and the win.

He looked down at Hunter; then, walked over to Cassidy who was running toward him. He caught her when she jumped into his arms and hugged her.

Then he sat her down and they both went to check on Paul.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it Whitney, and anyoneeveryone else who is reading it :) ~Danie


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I know I said that there was going to be ten chapters in this story, but I think there is only going to be nine. Hope you guys don't mind =0 _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stephen pulled his rental car up in front of Cassidy's house and cut the engine. He got out and walked up to the door and knocked. He wasn't going to lie to himself, as much as he loved Cassidy he was worried about how tonight was going to turn out.<p>

All of his worries vanished when the door swung open and Cassidy stood on the other side, dressed in a black sleeveless dress and black heels. Her blonde hair was curled to perfection and the beauty of her eyes was only enhanced by the smoky eye shadow she was wearing. "You look Gorgeous Lass" he said before kissing her on the lips and taking her hand.

"Thank you, Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"I was born ready Lass" he said as he walked her to the car and opened the door.

~|x|~

Cassidy walked into the party, her arm laced through Stephen's. She was sure her dad was going to make a song but she still hoped there was a chance she was wrong, she really loved Stephen and she wanted to be with him, regardless of what her dad says.

She nodded her head and greeted her parents' friends as she walked through the crowds of people with Stephen. She spotted her parents talking to a group of wrestlers and divas and looked at Stephen. "Should we go talk to them now?"

He nodded. "Aye Lass, let's get it done." He said with a smirk.

She nodded and walked with him to see her mother and father. "Happy Anniversary Mom, Dad" she said with a smile.

"Happy Anniversary" Stephen said.

"Hello Cassidy, Stephen." Her mom hugged them and smiled.

Cassidy looked at her dad to find him scowling, his brow furrowed. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

"What did I say about my daughter Stephen?"

Stephen didn't respond, it was clear to Cassidy he did not want to fight with her father and she loved him for that. Unfortunately, her father was looking for a fight.

"I TOLD you to stay away from her Stephen" he said getting in Stephen's face.

Stephen didn't budge. "Paul, I told you already, I love Cassidy and I want to be with her, why can't you accept that?" he asked, his gaze never moving from Paul.

"And I told you I didn't care what you want, or love, I don't want you with my daughter, you are supposed to be friend. " Paul said through narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry Paul, nothing you say can change my mind" Stephen said.

"Paul, please stop" Stephanie tried to interrupt but he ignored her and punched Stephen in the face, then tackled him, throwing repeated blows.

"Dad! Stop" Cassidy was well aware of everyone watching.

She was surprised when her grandfather pulled Paul off. She quickly rushed over and helped Stephen up. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine."

"Let's go, it's obvious we aren't wanted." She said, shooting a disgusted look at her father.

"No, baby, you stay and I'll go, it's me your father is mad at."

"No, I want to go. If you're leaving so am I." she said taking his hand and pulling him toward the door and he followed.

~|x|~

"I'm really sorry about that Cass" Stephen said as he walked Cassidy up to her apartment.

"It's not your fault" she said. "I'm sorry for the way my dad acted."

"Don't worry." He said once they reached the door. He smiled and kissed her. "I'll see you Monday at the arena, okay?"

"Okay Stephen. I love you."

"I love you too lass." he smiled and kissed her "I love you too."

He waited for her to go inside before leaving for his hotel room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The last chapter was really short, and so is this one, so I will post them in the same night =) Hope you guys enjoy it even though its short, I felt like this needed to stand alone**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>_

When the last guests had left the party Stephanie turned and looked at her husband. She couldn't believe what had happened. How could her husband act like that? Granted, she never liked the idea of Cassidy dating a superstar, even if she was a diva. Stephanie knew how hard it was to be married to a member of the WWE Roster.

But if it was what Cassidy wanted they had no right to stand in her way.

"Paul, I can't believe you acted like that tonight."

The look he gave her told her he was surprised by her statement. "What are you talking about Steph?" he asked

"I'm talking about Stephen and Cassidy. I know that we would prefer Cassidy not date the wrestlers but if she is in love with Stephen that she is in love with Stephen, nothing is going to change that." She said eyeing her husband.

"I don't want them together. He's supposed to be my friend; he's not right for her Steph."

"How do you know?" she asked, dropping a stack of dishes into the sink.

"I just do" he said, trying to sound like he was certain but Stephanie could hear the defeat in his voice.

"I want you to make this right Hunter" She looked at her husband. "Do you understand me" she picked up some more dishes and set them in the sink.

"Babe stop cleaning, the maids will do it tomorrow." He said, wrapping his fingers around his wrist.

She glared at him and pulled her arm away. "Don't you try to change the subject Paul, I want you to mike this right, and you better fix it now!"

"Fix what, I have done anything."

"Yes, you have you have alienated our daughter, you have treated your best friend terribly and you embarrassed us tonight on what was supposed to be a very special occasion."

"Look, Steph, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to do what's right for Cassidy." He said.

"Maybe you should let her live her own life without butting in, because if you keep butting in she just going to shut us out of it!" Steph pushed him away and walked up the stairs to go to bed.

~|x|~

Hunter watched Stephanie leave; he sighed and leaned against the counter. He knew he had messed up big. What he had to do now was make it right.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, just wanted to put it in there because I thought it added something special to the story.

Wow, only one more chapter. So weird, I can't believe this is almost done. I really hope that you are enjoying it Whitney and that it is what you wanted it to be.

Please drop a review and let me know what you think, I love reading your guys' reviews they always make me smile.

~Danie


End file.
